


Robbery

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon further reflection, this was, in all honesty, the worst fucking day ever. Of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt receive on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Could you do a tuckington fic where Tucker and Wash are both hostages in a bank robbery or some shit and they realize that their captor won't let them leave alive so they have to escape?

Could this day get any worse?

So far it was worse than that time Caboose had somehow managed to accidentally lodge a kitchen knife in Church’s arm and it had definitely managed to overtake the time he’d exasperatedly, accidentally out of nowhere said to Tucker, “Look, I really love you but God sometimes you’re an idiot.”

Though Wash now considered that a good day, all in all, because Tucker had grinned stupidly and said, “It’s about fucking time you said so.”

Upon further reflection, this was, in all honesty, the worst fucking day ever. Of all time.

It was supposed to have been the best. He and Tucker were going to go out for lunch before seeing a movie. Then the plan was to go present shopping for each other before ending their day on a quiet dinner somewhere, just the two of them.

After all, you didn’t have a five year anniversary every day.

But no. The dipshit currently pointing a gun at the bank teller whilst demanding he go and unlock the safe was ruining it. Wash sat quietly next to Tucker, his fists clenched. The only reason why they’d even gone in here was because the ATM ate Wash’s card and he needed it back.

“Any ideas how we’re gonna get out of here?” Tucker whispered.

“We wait for the police. They’re trained for this kind of thing.”

“Uh…but aren’t you too?”

Wash gave Tucker a pointed look. If it was just Wash facing off against the gunperson one on one then yeah, he’d take them out without a problem. However there were at around ten other people siting here in the bank lobby, some of them children. Wash didn’t want to do anything to unnecessarily spook the robber and cause any accidental casualties.

“Squads of people take care of these situations. Not one person.”

“Well yeah…but…”

“We wait.”

Waiting is what Wash would have liked to have done. Normally in these kinds of situations, money is demanded, handed over and then the culprit high-tails it of there only to be caught in a high speed chase. Sometimes they make stupidly exorbitant demands and that's when the big boys get involved and the whole thing gets dragged out for hours whilst they try to negotiate.

A woman suddenly started crying. It was loud and immediately drew the attention of the robber. Inwardly, Wash flinched as the gunperson turned to find the source of the wailing. The woman wasn’t even trying to hide it. He could understand that it was a horribly scary situation and that yes, crying was a perfectly normal response due to fear, but screaming like that wasn’t going to help the situation at all. In fact—

A stunned silence fell as the shot was fired.

There hadn’t even been a warning shot, or even a request to shut up.

A child had screamed in terror as the woman’s dead body slumped to the floor, but he was quickly silenced by his father and a glare from the robber.

Suddenly the tension in the air was ten times thicker than it was ten minutes ago and Wash was on edge. Suddenly, Wash didn’t want to hang around waiting for negotiations to finish. Or break down. Sometimes that happened.

The gunperson had gone back to pointing their weapon at the teller, however, they had taken out their phone and was now speaking to someone. Was now their chance? Could they risk it? Wash glanced at the robber, they were still occupied with the tellers and the phone, leaving their hostages mostly unattended. How long did he have? A minute? Five? He cursed himself silently for leaving his own weapons at home. Just because he was on leave from the army didn’t mean he could be lax. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. Keeping an eye on the culprit, Wash scanned the building for potential exits. Windows were out of the question (too high off the ground and barred) and the staff entries were all closed with coded locks. It definitely wasn’t the best building to be a hostage in. Thankfully, it was an old building, and the doors weren’t automatic. That was one small saving grace. If they were fast enough, their only option was to dash for the door.

Wash had decided it might be worth the risk. He knew he was fast enough, and Tucker actually wasn’t all that slow when he put in the effort. Wash hoped that having a gun fired at you was enough incentive to run like you fucking meant it.

He went to subtly get Tucker’s attention only to find he wasn’t crouched down any more. Wash’s expression turned to horror as Tucker stood.

“Hey, asshole!” He shouted as he hurled a chair at the gunperson.

What the fuck kind of idea was that?!

Before he knew it, Wash had been pulled to his feet. “For fuck’s sake, Wash, run!”

They made a mad dash for the door. The chair-throw had been enough of a surprise to throw the robber off, and had even knocked them to the ground. They were scrambling to get up and pick up the gun. Tucker made it to the door first, pushing against it.

“Fuck! Every single time!” He went to pull it open, but ducked instead as the first shot was fired.

Wash pulled the door and all but shoved Tucker outside before making a hasty exit himself, the pair running down the steps two at a time to get to safely. The police squad was there, having set up a perimeter and a pair waved them over towards them as they ran.

Once they were safely behind the perimeter and paramedics had checked them out for any injuries and cleared them to go home, Tucker let out a laugh.   
“You don’t have any other surprises planned for our date, do you?”

“You know what? Since I managed to get my card back before this whole fiasco, lets just order pizza and stay at home all day.”

Tucker perked up at that idea. He had his own plans for their anniversary together and although they were meant to start after dinner, Tucker could easily adjust his plan to account for their whole day.  
“Home all day?”

Wash raised an eyebrow. He didn’t miss the excited tone Tucker’s voice had in it, despite their eventful morning. “Is this…?”

“Well, I’d planned some stuff after dinner, cos, y’know, anniversary sex and all but…”

“All day cuddles on the lounge whilst going on a DVD marathon?”

“Fuck yes all day cuddles.”

So the day hadn’t started out so great, in fact, it had been the worst day ever of all time, but it sure seemed like it might be able to redeem itself.


End file.
